


Antithesis

by SimplyNonversation



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Concern, M/M, Mentions of choking, mentions of hair pulling, mild nsfw if you squint, oops what is this, they’re so in love with eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyNonversation/pseuds/SimplyNonversation
Summary: They say opposites attract, like the fire that melts the ice or the light that balances out against the dark. And he was very much the day to his night: the warmth to his coolness, and foremost the hint of sweetness that balanced out just as much bitterness on his behalf. Ferdinand was heaven— and Hubert was hell.





	Antithesis

The sun, the moon— the boundary in between; they say opposites attract, like the fire that melts the ice or the light that balances out against the dark. And he was very much the day to his night: the warmth to his coolness, and foremost the hint of sweetness that balanced out just as much bitterness on his behalf. Ferdinand was heaven— and Hubert was hell.

He understands it when his hand cards through the fiery, tangerine locks— quite bright, quite unlike his own. It’s an unusual feeling. Five years ago his hair didn’t hold a match to it’s length now. Whilst Hubert had cut his chin-length, obsidian locks short, Ferdinand had let his grow longer— a small difference that intrigues him all the same as he curls his fingers and tugs sharply at his skull, satisfied at the noise that emits from the latter. A soft, ragged gasp— a breath that hitches when the grip tightens, though his gaze remains the very same, meeting snake eyes that dart from his amber hues, down towards his pouted lip. A calloused thumb trails over the soft skin, allowing his forefinger to rest under his chin, directing him forwards to pause — then to meet his lip’s embrace. 

The two rest there for a moment, embraced by the moonlight under the full glow. It’s not exactly as romantic as it seems— Hubert’s thin yet strong hand slides from his pointed jaw and grasps the soft skin of the latter’s neck. He pauses. Hesitance mocks him for the moment, though Ferdinand’s gaze never falters for a second, and it’s he who wonders who truly has the control here. Why his thumb stiffens brushing against the vein at his neck— or why he even stops to think about it in the first place. / Is / he in control?

“ you are always so dour, Hubert - “ Did he grimace—? Whatever betrayed his dark stoicism? The twitch of his brow, or the stiffening of his jaw—? Small discrepancies should have gone unnoticed. Ferdinand could be so naively obtuse at times, but he finds himself cursing inwardly for letting his guard stoop so low to a level that can be detected. Perhaps Ferdinand is more observant than he initially surmised. 

“ To think I had anticipated a smile, but even now, you... “ Noble Aegir would breathlessly sigh, an emotion Hubert couldn’t quite put a name to dwelling in his piercing gaze. Vestra feels balled fists uncurl from his robes, that ever-present feeling of warmth the noble seemed to emit constantly lingering; but Ferdinand folds one arm over the other across his chest, still enclosed very close to him. His forearms pressed against the broader warlock’s chest indignantly, warm, still lacking anything less than outright defiance.

“ Strange. I thought you would enjoy this. “

“ I am. “ perhaps he truly is frowning now, and the answer slips from his lips before he can evaluate his response. If he lets his guard down too far, Ferdinand will dissect him there, with those persistent words, badgering him relentlessly. It keeps him on his toes, but oh, he is a dangerous one in the most unpredictable of ways. “ are /you/—? “

“ what is that supposed to mean—? “ Ferdinand almost barks out a laugh in response, the little creases under his eyes forming. All in good spirits, his tone lacks any bitter undertones he’d fretted over— but there is undeniably a seriousness under it all. It’s concern— Ferdinand is.. concerned. For him.

“ You have not asked me to stop. “

Without a moment’s pause, it’s like the other already has a rebuttal awaiting him. Always.

“ I did not ask you to stop. That is why. “

Confidence mistaken for cocksure arrogance— he’d definitely made the assumption in the past. Bold, glimmering in the moonlight, Ferdinand grasps his hand in his own and holds it at his chest where silence envelops while he searches for the right words.

“ I have come to realise that there are faults in you that I have come to accept. More so, love. Cherish. —Enjoy. Even once、when I might have found you.. chilling— “ a pause.

“ I now find it enthralling. do not misunderstand— I am not afraid of you. In fact, I rather trust you more than most. So for heaven’s sake, will you not trust me as well—? “

A very obvious heartfelt confession. Though such sincere words whispered under the blanket of stars do, barely, just tinge the tips of his ears a rosy hue, no words arise to retaliate against such a perfect scolding. They die within his throat.  
So he grunts, a sign that he understands— or at least acknowledges the concern. He’d never cared too much for pretty words, much less flattery from anyone— but these ramblings held a worth to him like small treasures overlooked.

Ferdinand seeks more than just a non-committal noise, he can tell.

“ alright Ferdinand, you have my trust. “

At long last— the smile returns. Pearly whites even brighter than the stars themselves highlighted within the dusk、with the way those sunset coloured locks fall like water as he tilts his head to the side; they fall past his shoulder and sway loosely in the breeze. He’d thought his grasp had roughed those waves up enough, but apparently not— he hardly minds. Wordlessly being pulled into an embrace, sheer instinct takes over, and once again he kisses him with just as much chaste passion as he’d done previously. He should at least finish what he started.  
The latter’s palms rest at his shoulders while he tugs him closer by the collar, not daring to part from such an intimate moment once again ( Ferdinand may very well be the one choking him otherwise, ). Feather light, the sigh of satisfaction earned dissipates with the wind, and noble Aegir melts under the touch. It’s after a moment that he pulls away, because Hubert feels daring now, and it shows when he grasps him by the throat once again and he catches the gasp between his lips. His kisses are all teeth, but just as usual, there’s always Ferdinand’s softness to counter his acridity.

Ferdinand goes to speak, promptly cut off. Smug remarks should be silenced at once, and he shouldn’t fuel the fire he desperately wanted.

“ not another word. “

And as coy as the amberette is, Hubert is brazen; the laughter that leaves him is pure whilst Hubert sneers with a dark amusement. Dawn against dusk, light upon the dark.

With a final heartfelt glance, Ferdinand does, in the end, shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve fallen into Hubert/Ferdinand hell ( Ferdiebert?? ) and I can’t get back up. 
> 
> It’s a really beautiful ship though, I didn’t expect it but I’m weak for the ‘opposites attract’ cliche. In this case, opposites really do attract because does anyone else see the most adoring, heartfelt glances in their a+ support?


End file.
